rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ray boccino
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rockstar Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ray boccino page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnyjoke (Talk) 21:05, November 27, 2011 Characters Here's the thing, characters need to go to pages such as Characters in GTA Liberty City Stories. I'll make one for GTA IV. And don't forget to sign with: ~~~~. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:43, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now if you want to add things about Niko do it here. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:43, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, if you want to add a character, add it to one of the lists. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know that was there. I'll talk to Ilan about that. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to add all the info you want, as long as you don't copy pages from Wikipedia or GTA Wiki, that can get us in trouble. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Copying pages You're not copying pages off the GTA Wiki, are you? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) What you added to the Roman Bellic section looks alot like what is on his page on the GTA Wiki. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC) No, please don't add any of the text from his page. Just write about him yourself. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:49, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Red Links Nice to see you back! Well, we have some character lists made that you can link some of them to. One of the character lists I can think of is Characters in Red Dead Redemption. Or if you want you can create the pages, but that's a lot of work. Whatever you want to do. If you want to (which is a lot of work) or you can look for character lists and link some of the characters to that. Example: Jack Marston. RE: You're welcome, I find this wiki quite good. But it does need lots more of articles. I'll help as I can. Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:16, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Few things Hi Ray boccino, I have a few things to tell you. When you create new pages, please remember to categorize them. I've been going back to the pages you've made and been adding categories to them. Please remember to add categories to your pages in the future. The other thing I wanted to mention is userboxes. Just as a tip you might want to add to the top of your list of userboxes and add to the bottom to make them a little more organized. Here's an example: Hope this helps. Feel free to let me know if you need any help with anything. Sure, as long as you don't copy pages from the GTA Wiki. Okay, that should be fine then. Just making sure because we could get in trouble if our pages are copied from the GTA Wiki. If you are going to make mission pages, maybe I should create a new template for them when I get around to it. You mean userboxes? Well, here is the code used for Template:Userbox:Red Dead Redemption to give you something to work with: Category:Userboxes You can create a sandbox for yourself, copy and paste the code above into your sandbox and experiment with it from there. Okay, I finally got around to making that template. Glad you brought that up, I'm going to try to improve the template now. Think this is any better? Good, I hope it will work out great. :) RE:More editors I don't mind if you ask a few friends, just as long as you don't spam the other wikis by telling them to come over here. I said the same thing to Mikey Klebbitz. Removed message Why did you just remove my old message about copying pages? I'd prefer it if you keep it. If you want to clear out your talk page, then I recommend archiving it. Okay, I just fixed it. Well, like I said, if you want to get rid of old messages, then it's best to archive them instead of removing them. If you need help archiving your talk page, I can help you with that. As for the pages you created, if I see something I can add, I'll try to expand them. RE:Pictures Yeah, it looks good. :) Not A Problem Sure, I'll edit those pages soon. Painkill (talk) 01:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a bunch, glad to be here helping you guys out. But could you give me some info on how to add more information to the character infoboxes. I'm lost as heck on how to do that. Thanks. Painkill (talk) 02:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes Exactly what I mean. Can you help me out? Thanks a bunch man! You know even though I've been here for a couple of days, you guys are really welcoming. Painkill (talk) 03:58, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Characters in Liberty City Stories It looks a lot better. Great job! :) Joining this Wiki Well, I'm here and I added a lot to the page about Luis but it isn't finished yet. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 10:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ok, I just didn't know where to get most of the info from so I got it from there and tried to put it into my own words. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 13:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Trailer 1 and 2 Hey Ray, I just wanted to let you know that if you have a Ps3, the psn finally has the GTA V first and second trailer on there for you to download. Later! Painkill (talk) 22:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Painkill (talk) 00:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome No Problem. Enjoy! Painkill (talk) 00:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Template Can you help me out on how to create a template. Thanks Painkill (talk) 00:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Templates Unreleased, Dialogue, and that's it. Thanks. Painkill (talk) 02:40, February 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Template I don't think we really need one. However, if Painkill wants to make one, that's cool with me.